


Shards

by Eupraxia (starfireone3)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comfortably? Broken Marriage, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfireone3/pseuds/Eupraxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like it’s a big thing, they make it through every day life just fine, the problem is that they make it through every day life just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elektra30](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elektra30).



> Written for elektra30 for Emofest 2011.

“Ginny you’re home early,” Harry froze and then tugged at the cuffs of his muggle shirt after he came through the door to find that Ginny was back from a quidditch game she was reporting on. It was the wee hours of a Saturday morning and Ginny was making a cup of tea before heading to bed to catch up on whatever time change it was this time.

“And you’re home late,” the again went unsaid as she passed him a cup loaded with sugar, no cream, and a wedge of lemon just the way he liked it.

“Me and some of the other blokes from work that aren’t on duty went on a pub crawl.” He shrugged and Ginny caught a whiff of muggle smoke and the chemicals that muggles liked to call to perfume as he took the cup. “How was the game, I didn’t see anything about the score in the paper.” It was as close to tact as Harry had yet to come and as he deftly changed the subject from his implied infidelity to hers, showing that maybe he should have been a Slytherin though his cheeks still had a slight tinge of pink.

“It wasn’t a big match,” Ginny shrugged it off, “one team completely decimated the other. I don’t remember the score.”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck rather than ask her the names of the teams.

“I’m going to go get some sleep,” he gave Ginny a peck on the cheek and she was washed in that awful muggle smell. It lingered over her as he climbed the stairs.

They were up again only a few hours later. It was the middle of the summer holiday and once the kids had gotten over the freedom of not having to be up for early morning classes had started getting up at a decent hour; the novelty had worn off.

“Morning, Mum, Dad,” James trotted down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast on his way to the door. He didn’t look surprised to see his mother there, he had gotten used to his mother’s constantly fluctuating schedule, so had his siblings; just as they had gotten used to their father’s late nights at work.

“James,” Ginny sighed. “Wont you at least eat a proper breakfast first?”

“Sorry, mum,” James jogged backwards and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and started back towards the door, “Overslept, I’m meeting Sarah in ten,” after grabbing a second piece of toast. “Wont be back for lunch, we’re meeting up with the gang after, should be back for dinner though. Bye, Mum, Dad.” The crack of apparition could be heard right outside the door.

“You know, sometimes, I think he’s still seven and Al is six and Lily...” Ginny trailed off. “And then that happens. I never thought ten years would pass so quickly.”

“Well, he’s grown up well.” Harry shrugged. “S’best we can do, Gin.” Ginny started to smile at him and then Harry stifled a yawn and the smile faltered. Harry didn’t have to be out late the night before, Ginny rubbed at a tired eye, but then again neither did she.

“Ah, well, sometimes, I wish we had more time with them when they were little.”

Albus came down the stairs stiffly and creaking with his wild hair all flattened on one side, the way it did when he’d fallen asleep at his desk and there was a scowl on his face as if the problem he’d fallen asleep working on the night before was still heavy on his mind. Unlike James who was taller and lankier than Harry had ever hoped to be, it didn’t seem like Albus would grow to be taller than Ginny, let alone Harry; Al didn’t seem to mind.

“What’s on your mind?” Harry asked as Al piled eggs and toast and sausage on his plate without acknowledging the presence of either of his parents.

“Huh.” Al looked up startled as if he hadn’t noticed that either of his parents were there. “Morning, dad, mum. Just a potions problem, well potions ingredient problem, I might ask Neville about it next time he’s over.”

“Is Uncle Neville coming over?” Lily appeared at her brother’s elbow.

“Not today, Lily.” Ginny smiled and passed her daughter the orange juice.

“Can Scorpius and Rose and Bab come over?” Al blinked owlishly as if just remembering something he should have done a while before.

“I’m assuming you already invited them over.” Harry chuckled. Albus blushed. “Yes.” Harry ignored Ginny’s frown. Ginny had no problems with her niece; though, she thought the girl was rather odd in a very smart sort of way. She just wasn’t completely comfortable with her son’s friendship with the other two or with Rose’s relationship with Scorpius. It wasn’t that there was something wrong with Scorpius or Bea. The children weren’t the problem but because Scorpius and Babiana were close with Albus she had to see Draco and Astoria Malfoy, as well as Blaise Zabini regularly, something she wasn’t fond off.

Harry and Ginny sat in the relative silence following breakfast. Lily could be heard running around the house getting ready, she and her friends were spending a day in Diagon Alley, shopping. Harry and Ginny were comfortable with this silence and with it’s quieter, more haunting cousin who could only be heard when the kids were at school. There was an awkwardness to it that they were used to; it might even be considered pleasant. They shifted and stared out the windows and towards the living room and sighed. They felt no need to fill the silence or ease the awkward tension. They could talk if they wanted to: about the kids and friends and politics (which they both hated) and quidditch (which they both loved). Then there were the things they learned they couldn’t talk about: not about Harry’s job or the war or Harry’s childhood before Hogwarts. And there were the things that they were learning not to talk about: Albus and the muggle women Harry was sleeping with and the wizard that Ginny was sleeping with. Silence was easier. In silence, at least, they were friends.

When the proximity charm rang Harry answered the door—it was much easier for Harry to be civil with the older Malfoy then it was for Ginny.

“Malfoy.” Harry nodded as he opened the door. On it’s other side was Draco Malfoy, in obviously expensive robes, and a respectful looking teen on either side (each dressed in a similarly expensive and magical fashion).

“Potter.” The sun reflecting off of Draco’s bald pate rippled as he nodded his reply. “Goodbye, Scorpius, Babiana.”

“Bye, Father.” “Bye, Mr. Malfoy.” Both teens disappeared into the house. He could hear choruses of greeting as Rose flued in. Harry could hear the lot of them running upstairs. He wondered how long it would take Scorpius and Bea to change clothes.

“Blaise will pick them up at five.”

“Mhm.” Harry shut the door.

“How was Malfoy?” Ginny asked as Harry returned.

“Bald.” Ginny snorted into her tea. After a moment. “I should take Lily to meet her friends soon.” Harry nodded.

When Ginny returned, Harry was in the study looking over files from work. He had the doors flung open so he could keep an eye on the four teens, the latest recipients of the marauders inheritance of mischief, who were hunched over something in the living room. All four teens were dressed in the muggle style. As soon as Ginny saw that Harry was working, she turned to head upstairs looking vexed. She’d leave but she knew the sort of things the four could get up to and she didn’t trust Harry not to encourage them.

The two didn’t see each other until dinner, which was fine.

James was home in time for dinner, Lily was eating at a restaurant with her friends (and a responsible adult chaperone and with an inconspicuous auror stationed in the restaurant).

“So instead of getting a flat, a few of us are thinking about renting a house together after school. It’ll be cheaper and we wont loose touch.” James was saying.

“Well, the end of school is a long way off.” Ginny took the mashed potatoes from Harry who had made dinner that night.

“It’s not even a year off, mum.” James rolled his eyes. “It’ll be here before you know it. I’m not going to be the bloke still living at home after graduation; I’m getting a job and I’m getting out of here.” Harry put his mug down so he wouldn’t drop it and Ginny cleared her throat nervously.

Seeing that his parents were ready for a change in subject Albus spoke up. “So, can I go to Diagon Alley with Rose and Scorp and Bab, tomorrow?”

Ginny and Harry spoke in unison. “No.” They smiled at each other: being on the same page was a rare occurrence.

“What did you lot actually do today?” Harry asked not completely sure if he wanted to know.

“Well, I asked Rose about my potions problem. Scorp tried to answer, but he’s rubbish at potions and I’m not sure if Bab cared, she’s rather practical and it wasn’t a practical problem.” Al shrugged. “Other than that, we just hung out, worked on our essays a bit.” He blinked. Ginny had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and Harry was slightly concerned. The more evasive Al was the more reason they had to worry, especially with the penchant Rose had for blowing things up.

After dinner Albus disappeared up to his room, Lily came home and immediately was spread out on the living room floor five different sheets of instant parchment spread out before, as she “talked” to her friends, and James had his broom and broom maintenance kit out. Harry was working, once again in his study, auror files all around him, as he scrawled notes out with a quill. “I’m heading to bed.” Ginny had been reading but closed her book before she had really begun. “I didn’t get much sleep last night, so I think I’ll try to catch up on some winks.” Harry might not have been in the room but he heard her and knew the words were meant for him. They were hard words under the innocuous veneer but they didn’t move Harry from his seat or make him pause in his work. He chorused goodnight with his children as he pulled out a request and signed off on the release of certain information about the first war to the press. He didn’t head to bed until long after his children were fast asleep, even Albus.

But eventually they would all wake up, and it would be another day. There would be strains and stresses like any other day but despite the issues they would stay a family.


End file.
